¡De que te mato, te mato James Sirius!
by Lipurogry
Summary: James Sirius y Fred II hacen un experimento, con temibles consecuencias. Nada de lo usado me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologo: como empezaron los problemas _

_Una idea de Fred II y de Su primo James Sirius, hará que cierto grupo quiera matarlos_ _¿Qué paso para que eso haya pasado? Se los contare en esta historia._

Era un sábado normal en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todavía era muy temprano y apenas había estudiantes desayunando y tres profesores, y entre ellos estaba Ted "Teddy" Lupin, el profesor de DCAO (N/A: para quienes no lo sepan, se trata de defensa contra las artes oscuras), quien removía con aburrimiento el café que tenia al frente suyo, gracias a Merlín y a todos los dioses, era sábado y no tenia clases que impartir aquella mañana asi que podía estar tranquilo sin de que preocuparse.

Al terminar su desayuno, se despidió de los pocos profesores que allí estaban entre ellos la directora Mcgonagall y se volteo a ver el Gran Comedor, seguía algo vacio pero más lleno desde cuando llego, se levanto con algo de pesar y salió por las puertas del lugar, cuando ya se hallaba en los pasillos que conducían a los terrenos del colegio, cuando de repente, sintió como algo impacto en su espalda y todo se volvió oscuro y no supo mas…


	2. Chapter 2

Empezando a entender y ganas de estrangularlos

_Por fin sabrán que paso con Ted *suspiro*¿Quiénes o quien le hizo eso? Hoy introduzco nuevos personajes que quizás querían ver ¿no? *Lumus Máxima*_

Ted se despertó sumamente mareado, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde se encontraba?, todavía con un gran mareo y la vista borrosa se levanto y respiro aliviado al ver que se hallaba en el bosque prohibido pero, ¿Cómo llego allí?, maldijo por lo bajo, busco su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y dijo una palabra no muy linda cuando se entero que no llevaba su varita, el llevaba su varita cuando le dejaron inconsciente, ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Con un montón de preguntas, respiro profundamente, no sabía cómo había llegado allí ni cómo salir, ahora sí que todo estaba perdido.

Una carcajada bastante ruidosa lo saco de sus pensamientos, alarmado volteo a ambos lados para buscar al dueño de esa risa y lo que vio fue algo que lo dejo de piedra:

James Sirius Potter, un joven pelirrojo de 14 años con los ojos color avellana adornados por unas gafas cuadradas con el cabello igual de rebelde que el de su padre, bastante alto para su edad, se revolcaba por la risa mientras se sujetaba el estomago. A su lado otro pelirrojo reía aunque no tan fuerte como su acompañante tenía los ojos azules, ambos veían a Ted como si fuera lo más chistoso del mundo, el mayor no entendía el porqué de su risa:

¿Por qué te ríes, James?-pregunto Ted a James

Debiste ver…tú…cara amigo…- decía este con un ataque de risa muy fuerte.

¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?

Veras Ted, James y yo decidimos hacer un experimento-respondió Fred- que hace tiempo pensábamos hacer, se trata sobre cómo se puede hacer que se carguen varias cosas o personas-Ted tenía una cara de horror que tal vez fuera una cara digna de un premio- así que escogimos "victimas" por así decirlo y entre esas personas estas tu- finalizo el de los ojos azules.

Quienes son los próximos- logro decir el metaformomago.

De repente se escucho un "plof" y allí aparecieron varios chicos un pelinegro de ojos verdes, al cual reconoció Ted como Albus Potter, una chica pelirroja de ojos azules llamada Rose Weasley, otra pelirroja de ojos color chocolate, Lily Luna Potter y un rubio platinado de ojos grises, Scorpius Malfoy

Teddy ¿Qué rayos haces por aquí?- dijo Albus

Pregúntaselo a tu hermanito

Jamessssss Siriusssssss Potterrrrrr ve dándote por muerto- grito la pequeña Potter furiosa.

James les explico a todos los recién llegados su plan, ignorando los insultos que despotricaba su hermana en su contra, las caras furiosas de Rose y Albus, y los gestos que hacia Scorpius mientras murmuraba cosas como: "Potter me las pagara todas juntas" o "Merlín que hice para merecer esto" y a Teddy que parecía tranquilo pero estaba enojado pensando en cómo hacerles una buena broma en venganza, no por nada era hijo de un merodeador.

Pero si las cosas ya estaban mal se volvieron peor cuando Lily, después de haberse quejado durante lo pareció una eternidad, hizo una pregunta que hizo que todos quedaran helados:

Oye si nos quieren transportar ¿Cómo demonios piensan hacerlo?

Al escuchar estas palabras, el ambiente cambio rápidamente, Albus y Rose cambiaron sus caras por unas de preocupación, Scorpius dejo de despotricar insultos o/y maldiciones hacia James y Fred, poniéndose tenso, Ted dejo de pensar en su venganza y puso una cara de angustia, él mejor que nadie sabía que podía pasar si hacías esta ecuación: James y Fred+ experimento descabellado+ "conejillos de indias" resultado: desgracia mundial.

Ambos pelirrojos se miraron con complicidad, eso sí que no era bueno, Fred empezó a explicar:

¿Ustedes han tenido una sensación de que los retienen y solo se pueden mover los brazos?- todos asintieron- muy bien, ustedes están en encerrados en una esfera (N/A: como la que tienen algunos hámsteres) que está protegida por un hechizo desilusionador, es blanda por dentro y dura por fuera, por eso no queremos que intenten usar sus varitas, así que se las quitamos en un momento de confusión- Ted estaba que echaba chispas haciendo que su cabello, antes castaño, se volviera rojo fuego- ya que tiene una contraseña y reconocedor de voz, así que no podrán salir de allí a menos que James y yo digamos la contraseña. Y también queremos aclarar que la esfera esta amarrada de nuestras escobas y es probable que sufran sacudones, es decir, van a parecer hámsteres rodando dentro de la esfera.

Después de eso, todos callaron, Lily no pudo más y estalló su furia Weasley:

USTEDES ENGENDROS MAL NACIDOS ¿¡COMO SE ATREVEN HACERNOS ESTO!? DEJEN PENSAR ESTUPIDECES Y SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!-gritaba fuera de si.

Lily…-la llamo Rose

DESGRACIADOS…

Lily Luna…

SON DESQUICIADOS…

Lilyyyyy Lunaaaaa Potteeeeeeeerrrrr Weaslesyyyyyy- grito para sorpresa de todos, Ted.

Todo callaron, Fred y James, se montaron en sus escobas y empezó la cuenta para despegar:

Uno…-dijo James

_Los matare cuando salga de aquí-pensaba Ted_

Dos…- dijo Fred.

_Ya verán…ya… verán que nadie se mete con un Malfoy_

Tres

_Demonios…ellos me las pagaran…como que me llamo Rose Roxelanna Weasley_

Cuatro

_Merlín que he hecho mal para que me castiguen con esto, matare a mi hermano como que mi padre me bautizo como Albus Severus Potter_

Cinco

_Vamos a morir… vamos a morir_

Seis

_Será mejor que vayamos cavando nuestra tumba_

Siete

_Dígales a mis padres que los quiero_

Ocho

_Todo se ha ido al caño…_

Nueve

_¿No me da tiempo de correr y desaparecerme?_

Diez

_Adiós mundo cruel…_

¡Ya!..

Al terminar la cuenta despegaron rápidamente mientras se sentían los primeros sacudones y todos gritaron al ver tanta velocidad.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3

En el Aire

_En el capitulo anterior_

…_Al sentir tanta velocidad_

_AHHHHHHHH!_

Ted sentía que tanto su desayuno como su cuerpo se balanceaban hacia adelante pero reprimió la salida de la comida, de repente alguien le cayó encima.

Perdón Lupin- era el joven Malfoy que aunque tuviera trece años pesaba lo suficiente como para quitarle el aire temporalmente.

n...o hay… de… que-dijo con algo de complicación para respirar

¡PUM! Alguien más le había caído encima a Ted (N/A: pobrecito… a este paso le sacaran los pulmones a Teddy):

¡Madre de dios purísima¡ me asfixian!- se quejo Scorpius

Y asi siguieron cayendo uno arriba del otro, hasta que quedaron en este orden: Ted, después Scorpius, Lily, Albus y por ultimo Rose

Mientras nuestros idiotas (N/A: eso lo agregue yo) secuestradores protagonistas iban felices de la vida burlándose de los otros.

Ted obstinado de esa situación, se levanto claro que sin el gentío encima se dispuso a enfrentar a James:

Potter, sácame de aquí-le dijo-.

No- le respondió James.

Si

No

Vete al infierno

Cállate Lupin, parece que tienes cincuenta en vez de veinte- se burlaba Fred

Silencio! Estúpidos!- grito Albus

Después de un incomodo silencio, James empezó a cantar, con música salida de donde solo Merlin sabe…

I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime

And bad mistakes I've made a few

I've had my shelves and kicked in my face

But I've come through

Todos se sorprendieron al ver al mayor de los hermanos Potters cantar y lo miraban con caras de o.o y O.o

We are the champions my friend

And we'll keep on fighting till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers 'cos We are the champions of the world

I've taken my bows

my curtain calls

You brought me fame and fortune

And everything that goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses

No pleasure cruise

I consider it a challenge before

All human races

And I ain't gonna lose

Seguia cantando solo que con un gran detalle: tenía una guitarra eléctrica

We are the champions my friend

And we'll keep in fighting till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers 'cos

We are the champions of the world

We are the champions my friend

And we'll keep in fighting till the end

Ooh, we are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers 'cos

We are the champions

¿Queen?- pregunto Lily extraña

Asi es prima linda dijo-Fred


End file.
